defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Dator Lucis
Character name/race: Logan dator Lucis (Human) Character Info: ''' Age- 23 Sex- Male Species- Human Appearance- Neck length auburn hair. Blue-gray eyes. 6ft 2inches in height. A 5 O' clock shadow but starting to become more than that. '''Origins Logan was born on his home world of Stewjon to a moderately wealthy family. He was taken to Coruscant shortly after to begin his Jedi training. Logan has vague memories of his home world but pleasant memories all the same and would like to revisit it someday but that would have to wait. Personality Logan was adept in machinery and was fascinated in all the mechanisms and techniques surrounding the field. He was also a quick learner but this lead to a great character flaw, impatience. But Logan had other traits one of his most apparent being a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. He is cynical, though wise beyond his years. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. He represented the strength of the Jedi Order: steadfast, selfless, and modest. As he left the temple on Tython he would gradually become quite adept in his skill at resolving disputes without them leading to battle which would lead him to be known by those who knew him best as a Negotiator. Initiate Logan’s training began as soon as he landed on Coruscant; it had been several hour just to arrive to Coruscant from hyperspace and that was taxing in of itself, but this is not to say that Logan did not like flying he loved, the whole feeling of freedom and being able to explore the galaxy fascinated him. Finally the shuttle landed and Logan plus forty other children exited via the shuttle’s ramp. As they stepped out into the bright Courscant day the children were greeted by Jedi knights and masters and under their tutelage were shown to respect life and not to just use the force but to surround yourself in it. The teachers that month would proceed to teach the children of the Jedi code and of politics while working in mandatory physical training. After these objectives the children would then meditate for five times a day. After a standard period of training the initiates began their initiate’s trials and those who passed began the rest of their training. Testing The instructors began by testing the children in force abilities and testing how they could handle a practice blade against another. Logan in the force testing was average, but would become powerful in the standard powers of push and pull, which in themselves could be devastating, but he could not compete with some of the other force sensitive children who seemed to grasp the concept of using the force easier than he did. But the one thing he did excel in was using that practice sword. That sword spoke to him and at certain times he forgot it was even there. Saber Crafting After seeing the children’s abilities in the force and feeling confident in their control in using practice swords the children were thought the art of saber crafting. After an extended period of time students would be sent to Ilum to forge their light saber crystal as well as undergo a personal trial while undergoing the trance to make the crystal. The following day it was Logan’s turn to proceed to make his saber; the one thing he was worried about on the trip there if he was capable to do so and also what he would see in his trance. As he proceed to the cave in which the crystals were located Logan sat and meditated. As he sat he saw it the blue lines of the force all around him and the aura of one crystal that called out to him; He focused on it and that is when it began. He saw a vision a pale man in pitch black slaying many Jedi and finally afterwards destroying what looked like to be the temple on Coruscant. Logan awoke with a start and was amazed to see a shining blue crystal floating above him. Logan grasped it and felt the force around it and in it; it produces warmth and gave Logan a sense of purpose. After mediating on what he saw and had obtained Logan left and began his trip back to Coruscant. Before he arrived he crafted his new light saber it was of a silver design with black leather wrapped around the hilt. “This”, he thought, “Is what will help me shape my future and that of the galaxies.” As they were in hyperspace the pilots stopped and suddenly changed course and when Logan questioned why he was told that the Sith had attacked and destroyed the temple on Coruscant. He was then shipped to Tython. Guardian Training After a few months the Palawan’s who were rescued from the temple on Coruscant and other locations were split into certain assigned groups for their advanced training in their destined field. After Logan was acquainted with his new living quarters and classmates they were introduced to their new teacher Master Jonathan Mac duff. Mac duff was one of the most skilled teachers in the training of the light saber at the academy which made Logan assume I guess were learning how to “cut stuff.” Master Mac duff was no easy teacher though; the students who he had trained and who had moved onto excellence came with a heavy price and that was work and lots of it. His training began with a test of Strength and endurance. Macduff threw every child a suit of full Jedi body armor; he then stated “This armor is a part of you from this day forth, learn to understand its weight, its movement capabilities and overall its purpose.” “As some of you might notice or not, looking at Logan in the process, this armor is heavier than standard grade issued Jedi armor it is around three times the normal weight. You will wear it throughout your days, nights, and even while you sleep.” Logan’s jaw dropped as he heard these words and he thought to himself “How in the world am I supposed to sleep with this on.” Macduff then sensing Logan’s lapse in his concentration said “Well it looks like some of you are dozing off so let’s begin with a brisk run around the training grounds won’t we.” This is how the children and Logan were introduced to their best friend and worst enemy for the next parts of their lives. Light Saber Training The next day at the break of dawn Macduff awoke Logan and the other children and told them that today they would learn the way of the Light saber. He began with asking Logan what is a light saber? Logan responded with "A light saber was a weapon consisting of a blade of pure plasma energy emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field." Macduff said “But what is it? Just a Weapon or more than that?” “A light saber is a part of your body an extension of one’s own limbs.” “From the day you create it with your own thoughts it will be a part of you and that is what I am here to teach you.” After a few months of them honing their basic skills he taught them the form Makashi or the basic Jedi dueling form. He would then pair them with partners in whom they would switch routinely so that they would have a grasp of dueling from a young age and also to know what it felt like to fight someone who had a mind of their own. The following day Macduff taught the child ren unarmed combat stating to them “your light saber is one of your most important weapons but your body is the one wielding it and if that is not capable then what use will your Light Saber have. Mac duff’s training would go on like this for several years; Macduff teaching them a form and the children learning it and engraving into their beings. They all came to specialize in certain forms and use them in more moderation then the others which Mac duff came to except and openly accepted. Logan’s signature form during his initiate training that he preferred mostly then was Shii-Cho. He felt at peace with this form because of its basic design but then unpredictability which he felt he would need to improve because of the strenuous armor. Logan also utilized elements of Shii-Cho infusing the style into his swordplay and duels. Additionally he used parts of Makashi sometimes using its opening stance with the blade pointed down. Long Road Ahead Their training went on like this for several months; with a task of almost impossible completion and then saber training. Mac duff informed Logan and the others that he was appointed to a task force to stop a Sith attack on a distant colony. The master and his apprentices parted words and the last thing that Macduff said to Logan was “The world keeps what you share with it my apprentice, May the force be with you." "And also with you master", replied Logan. During this period the task force who had been sent was briefed that the force they would be fighting would be too small and not well trained. Eventually as the squad arrived the invasion force was reinforced by several sith warriors who would end up destroying most of the planet and killing Mac duff in the process. This overall action destroyed Logan and almost sent him to the dark side but Logan remember what his master had taught him and he remember one of the most important things he had taught him the code. That "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. ''' ''There is no death, there is the Force'.'' '﻿'' '﻿''' Knowing those final words and this undying creed meant that he would see his master again and that his death would strengthen him. Following Mac duffs death Logan changed his signature light saber form to Soresu mainly because he felt that the lack of defense Shii-Cho had would prevent him from keeping those he cared for alive; however he still utilized Shii-Cho on several occasions if he needed to catch his opponents off guard. Logan’s proficiency of Soresu allowed him to easily fend off countless blaster wielding opponents and it was also equally effective against another light saber duelist. Additionally Logan would incorporate shades of Niman into his fighting but mainly the opening stance with the blade cocked high. Leading up to TOR On Tython Logan and the new children in whom he would grow up with would help mold each other and perfect each other’s forms and skills. On his free time Logan would go to the Maintenance bay of the Pilot wards to learn from and talk to the engineers and the pilots about their distant and wondrous adventures. Logan's Master's Armor Logan held very few things dear to him because it was his way the way of the jedi to have no attachments with physical thinks so that he may do what needs to be done to keep the galaxy safe. But the one thing he did keep in the highest of esteem and honored was the armor his master had kept in his personal belongings wrapped up. The armor was black with silver etchings on the front of it which described the trials and tribulations of a mandalorian warrior's clan. The materials in its use looked standard to the regular passer by and would seem like nothing but ornate armor but a chemical inspection would reveal more. The materials in it construction were above average; the internal layer of the armor consisted of a cortosis-weave armor to help stop lightsaber penetrations and maintain the shape and stability of the armor itself and at times maybe causing a lightsaber shortage. The outler lying shell of the armor was consisted of Phrik which helped maintain its durability while additionally making it extremely light weight. Now many don't know the exact details why Logan's master had this armor or why he never used it, but the story behind it was written in blood. The story from the other masters that he had asked on about the details goes that during the mandalorian wars that Logan's master had slayed a mandalorian warrior in single combat with no weapons ,just his wits and skill, and to honor him they let him go and bestowed upon him the gift of the fallen warrior's armor. Which consisted of his chest plate, two bracers, and two leg bracers. After obtaining this armor Macduff kept it at the enclave on corsucant with the quartermaster in a lock box and never took it out feeling that it was more of something to honor than to actually personally use. Before his death though Macduff had taken his lock box with him and kept it on ship for the simple reason that before he was tasked to the sith counter-assault mission that he was to go to Illium to tweak his lightsaber and perhaps craft a new crystal; But that was before his untimely death. As Logan escaped Coruscant and arrived on Tythona few months passed. Finally the quartermaster approached him with a package stating that it was from his master; In the package it contained a letter to Logan reading, "This is for you my Padawan; With it may you place yourself within the eye of the storm; maintain a calm center, move fast, be undistracted and undisturbed by the conflict around yourself. Logan then unwrapped the armor and has carried with him since then. After Logan received his package the council summoned him and told him though the armor may have deep meaning behind it, it was nothing to die for. This Logan understands and still thinks of when he wears the armor but additionally he thinks of his master and swears he can feel him when he wears it. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic